The invention relates to a crusher unit for use in a mobile crushing system of the type which includes a substructure that can be set down on &.he ground, a crusher, and a housing for the necessary control and supply devices and, if required, at least one endless conveyor.
The increasing size of such mobile crushing systems has mandated that they be separated into several individual units in order to retain or improve the mobility of the system. The unit carrying the crusher, which forms the central point of the system, is generally also the largest and heaviest of these units. In such a unit, in which the crushers have a considerable height, it has become known to accommodate the required control and supply devices for the crusher in a separate, tower-like housing disposed on the substructure of the crusher unit. The upper region of the housing accommodates, in particular, the electrical and control devices for controlling the crushing system. The drawback of such an arrangement is that vibrations occurring during operation of the crusher are transferred over the substructure to the housing, and are most noticeable in the upper region of the housing where they are least desired. Such vibrations may not only cause malfunctions in the control services but may also considerably annoy the operating crew employed there.